


Beloved on my Mind

by Serenity_Prime



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, I enjoy the fluf, this is mostly cute stuff, you can request shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Prime/pseuds/Serenity_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shot compilations that have to do with my fanfic "An Awkward Situation"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request from FullmetalPoterhead: Married life

Maria smiled as she sat on her husband’s lap. She loved laying her head on the crook of his neck as he looked over documents and what not for the day.  
“Gabriel~!” She sang softly in his ear.  
“Yes, my love?” He asked not bothering to look at her.  
“It’s time for dinner and the kids will be very cranky to know that their parents are absent.” She said placing a kiss on his neck.  
“I’m almost done.” He replied.  
“Gabriel, please. Angie has been sad that her papa has been working too much and you promised them we would all eat together. You can finish this later.” She said kissing his cheek.  
“Alright, I’ll do this later.” He said giving her a smile. “Shall we then?”  
She nodded and stood up.  
“You’re too tall.” She said with a grin.  
“You’re just tiny.” He replied pulling her in for a kiss.  
“Te amo…” She whispered as their lips met. She never got tired of their kisses. He always surprised her with them and they always felt as magical as the first time. Always so gentle and still filled with the fire that only they knew.  
“J’taime.” He whispered as he broke the kiss. “We shouldn’t keep the kids waiting. For all we know, Adrien had hero duty again.”  
“Oh great.” She said with a shake of her head.  
“Momma! Poppa!” the two heard at the door. There stood two children and one very amused Adrien.  
The youngest, a girl of four, with her mother’s brown curls and her father’s eyes, stared at them with a frown.  
“Dinner!” She whined with a pout. “You promised me!”  
“We were just on our way, my little angel.” Maria said with a giggle. “Popp and Momma were just having a moment.”  
“Mom, are you and dad done being gross now?” the boy with blond hair similar to Adrien’s said.  
“Aaw, Felix do you want a hug too?” Maria asked moving away from her husband to hug her son.  
“I guess.” He mumbled.  
“I really should’ve have named you after your father.” Maria said. “Angie, do you and you brothers want to go eat now?”  
“Please! They made my favorites!” the four year old announced.  
Maria smiled and watched as Gabriel picked up their youngest child and looked to their six year old son and there to their 24 year old son.  
“Is Marinette coming?” She asked.  
“She had to take care of Brigitte today.” He explained with a smile. “But we have dinner plans.”  
“Are you finally gonna propose?” Gabriel asked with a slight smirk.  
“You don’t get to make fun of me! I had to help you write your whole proposal speech! And let’s not even get started on your love letters!” Adrien cried pointing an accusatory finger at his father.  
“I read the unedited ones, Adrien, and I preferred them more, if you recall.” Maria said. “Enough fighting though. We promised Angevin that we would have a family dinner.”  
“Yeah! I want dinner with everyone!” the child announced huffing her cheeks and crossing her arms.  
Maria smiled and shook her head. She loved days like this where they could all be together and enjoy being a family. Adrien and Gabriel made a game of teasing Felix when it came to Brigitte (the young baby that the Dupain-Chengs adopted around the time she had given birth to Felix). Maria, of course, would ward them off saying he had to focus on more important things like eating his vegetables.  
She loved the married life. The children adored their brother even if he was an adult. Adrien loved the role of older brother. She had been worried that he would not take well to them but instead he relished in their amazement as he explained everything he did. She smiled as they sat down, this was the life. They were happy and they were home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from LastRoseofSpring:Sin

Her touch is fire. He always knew that, even before these stolen trysts he knew that.   
He knew that her eyes were blue like his own but hers were like a lake. He knew that when he looked at them while he loomed over her.   
He knew that her mouth shows most of her emotions. He discovered this on their second kiss. She was eager to learn and he was more than willing to teach.   
Her voice is loud. But she will soften it for his ears.   
He kisses her again and again because her lips feel like home.  
*****   
His hands are magical. She knew this long before she knew him so intimately. He made the most beautiful clothes ever. Now he made her burn with his touch.   
His eyes are blue like hers but they are mist. They are kind and gentle and loving only for her and the boy and she feels special when he looks at her.  
She loves the taste of his lips. It’s the taste of black coffee. She always hated that taste. It was too bitter. But when he kisses her she accepts it.   
His voice is harsh. She knows it. But in these moments his voice is soft and sweet.   
She kisses him again because he feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said guys :D you can make requests for this fic so don't hesistate

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one-shot compilation that has to do with my Fic An Awkward Situation. I would suggest you read that before you read this since it has to do with an OC :D
> 
> aslo this spoilers basically.
> 
> You can request me via PM/Review/Ask on tumblr. My tumblr is Serenitydiviness . tumblr . com


End file.
